


Unexplored Territory

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo tries to get Hakkai to broaden his horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplored Territory

Gojyo had learned, much to his intense irritation that it was useless to try and push Hakkai into anything he didn't want to do. Of course that didn't stop him from trying; he had Hakkai's best interests at heart after all. I guy needed more than just books for company, more to do with his evening than just putter around the house like an old woman.

"I think she likes you man."

Hakkai sipped his beer and watched the waitress from across the bar with a look that was far too disinterested for any healthy 21-year old, "Really Gojyo? I don't think so."

_Of course you don't, Gojyo wanted to say, you don't see anything you don't want to see._  
"C'mon Hakkai, she's been giving you the eye all night! Broaden your horizon's a little."

He must have said this a little too loud, because the girl – and damn she was hot, long legs, nice tits, a little padding in all the right places – looked over at where they were sitting, saw Hakkai looking back at her, and gave the brunet a look that promised him a fast track under her skirt, if he would just play along.  
Instead he looked away.

"Hakkai what're you doing? She's…"

"Gojyo please, I'm honestly not interested in exploring that sort of thing at the moment."

It was probably the beer; Gojyo never was particularly smart once he got to drinking, but he had a fairly good self-preservation instinct by nature – so why he allowed the next words to pass his lips he would never really know.

"What the hell is your problem?"

To almost anyone else in the bar, it would have been an honest question, posed a little harshly, true enough, but easily shrugged off. To Hakkai on the other hand it was the ultimate callous misstep. He rose from the table, shot Gojyo a look that nearly stopped the kappa's heart, and went straight out the door into the damp spring night. Gojyo proceeded to kick himself repeatedly, drained the last of his beer in one heady gulp, and followed.

The cold, damp air clung to Gojyo's skin, made him shiver almost uncontrollably under his open jacket as he scanned the dark street for Hakkai's familiar form. He spotted the brunet a few yards up the road and ran to catch up with him.

"Hakkai! Hey Hakkai wait up – I'm…"

Hakkai stopped dead, and Gojyo halted reflexively, leaving about ten feet of muddy gravel road between them. He didn't really expect Hakkai to start yelling or throwing punches – after all he had never done it before – but when Hakkai didn't say anything at all for a good hundred heartbeats, Gojyo honestly got scared.

"Fuck…" Gojyo began, "I'm sorry Hakkai. I didn't – I mean, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Hakkai didn't respond, he just stood there, as still as stone and it scared Gojyo to death. The only sign he was alive was the faint mist of his breath in the jaundiced lamplight.

"Gojyo…" when Hakkai finally broke the silence his voice was low, halfway to a growl, and it prickled along Gojyo's skin like talon-tipped fingers exploring, "Do you really want to know what the problem is?"

"I know man – shit," Gojyo managed half a dozen steps forward, until he was close enough that he could have reached out to touch Hakkai's shoulder if he had been that daring, "I wasn't thinking."

"No," Hakkai turned, and Gojyo flinched despite himself, body still programmed to anticipate violence on the heels of sudden movement. Cold condensation had weighted Hakkai's hair down so that it veiled his green eyes, but Gojyo could imagine the anger and pain in them, and he hated himself for causing it – for setting them back just when things had just started to go well. "You really don't know Gojyo – you really don't know at all."

Gojyo opened his mouth to protest, and Hakkai leaned in before he could even get started and kissed him. It was probably for the best, because it cut short any of the multitudes of stupid things that might have passed Gojyo's lips. Hakkai tasted warm and bitter-sweet like the beer and it didn't matter that his hands were cold where they locked on the back of Gojyo's neck or that they were out in the open where anyone might see them. All Gojyo's stupidity and foolishness didn't matter – nothing at all mattered – except Hakkai, which was how things usually went.

When Hakkai drew back, his eyes were fierce, but gentle, and Gojyo shivered in a way that had nothing to do with fear or the cold.

"Now," Hakkai murmured softly, his breath warm against Gojyo's mouth as he leaned in again, "you know why it isn't something I feel the need to explore."

-End-


End file.
